The Last Bat
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: A parody of "The Last Unicorn", only Fidget receives a letter from his parents reading that they were still alive. So, he and the Flavershams venture out in the world and look for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to Mouse Avenger, Reyelene, and teamdark2741, who have been looking forward in this fic.**

One bright and sunny afternoon in old London, a peg legged bat named Fidget felt very lonesome, even though he was more than proud to live with Olivia Flaversham and her father. Now, considering the Flavershams, he saw how happy they were to be together as father and daughter, which he had no problem with, but the only issue he had was he missed _his_ parents gravely. They loved him ever so dearly and in return, he loved them and showed them all he was worth. Oh, how Fidget longed to reunite with them again. Then, he also feared that he was the last bat that ever lived. _Am I really the last bat?_ Fidget wondered somberly. Feeling blue, he went off to get the mail himself. "Oh, I'm so happy for Olivia that she has a parent, but I don't have one," he sighed, "I'm alone in this."

Suddenly, an envelope caught Fidget's eye. It was something for him! It was something from his parents! Smiling, he shut the mailbox and made his way back to the house. _It might be snail mail,_ he thought as his smile faded.

Just as Fidget done so, he was distracted by a little pink bubble-like figure. "Hi," the pink blob said.

Fidget shifted his gaze at the strange looking creature that can _fly_. "Oh, hi," he replied nervously, "What's your name?"

" _What's your name?_ " the creature mimicked.

"Fidget, what's yours?"

" _Fidget, what's yours?_ "

"No, I asked for _your_ name, not mine."

The pink aura turned himself into Fidget as he imitated, " _No, I asked for your name, not mine._ "

"Enough copying me!" Fidget fumed, putting his _foot_ down and making the strange blob cringe in tears. The bat heaved a sigh of guilt for yelling at him and apologized, "I'm sorry I yelled at you." The blob whimpered, but a merciful Fidget asked, "What's _your_ name?"

Sniffling, the blob answered, "Morph."

"Oh, and you can fly, just like me."

"Mmm hmm," Morph nodded, stopped crying, and shape shifted himself into Fidget again.

Fidget stared at him curiously and poked him with one finger. Morph giggled when Fidget had done so as he shifted back to his flying blobby self. "Well, Morph, I didn't know you can do that," Fidget said and showing Morph the envelope, he added, "Maybe you know of my parents and can help me find my kind."

Morph shifted into a bat and back into a blob. Then, he eyed the envelope, snatched it from Fidget's grip, and floated away with it. This looks like a job for Fidget: Getting back the envelope! "Uh oh! This could be trouble!" Fidget said to himself and started to chase Morph, "Hey, Morph! Get back here!"

" _Get back here!_ " Morph mimicked as if this was a game to him.

"It's mine, not yours!"

" _It's mine, not yours!_ "

"When I find you, I will kill you!" Fidget threatened.

Morph, however, was unfazed by this threat, so he turned another direction, hoping that Fidget will find him. "Phew!" Morph sighed, exhausted from flying away from the bat until Fidget found him and caught him.

"Gotcha, Morph!" Fidget laughed, "You're in big trouble now!" Gripping the envelope, Fidget struggled to pull it free from Morph's mouth.

"Morph!" a teenage boy voice called, forcing the two to stop fighting.

"Morph, your owner's calling ya," Fidget said with a grin on his face.

Morph let go of the envelope and said, "Bye, bye."

"Bye, bye!" Fidget replied, waving goodbye to the little floating blob and gazed at the envelope, which had no slobber much to Fidget's relief and Morph reunited with his owner, Jim Hawkins. _Hmm, they look happy together,_ Fidget thought. Turning away, he said to himself out loud, "Well, I may as well be on my way home."

…

Fidget opened the Flaversham house door.

"Fidget, how long have you been out there?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"Longer than I thought," Fidget replied as he closed the door behind him, "I kind of got distracted." He set down a stack of envelopes that he received from the mailbox. "I got something from my parents."

"Open it up!" Olivia encouraged him.

The bat opened up the envelope and pulled out a letter from inside.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"It's a letter from my parents," Fidget replied.

"What's it say?" Olivia prodded.

"Dear Fidget," Fidget read, "You may've thought we were dead, but we made it out of our old house alive to a safer place away from Ratigan. We wish you well and we hope to see you soon. We'll be back after Ratigan is gone.

"Love,

Mom and Dad"

After reading the letter, Fidget said with determination, "We gotta find my parents!"

"There should be an address right on the letter," Mr. Flaversham suggested, "Otherwise, on that envelope."

Fidget scrutinized the top of the letter to find the address. It came from Paris, France and he was astonished! "Paris?! My parents are in Paris!" Fidget exclaimed, "They somehow managed to escape from that rat! I wonder how they did it!"

"Must be their safe haven," Mr. Flaversham mused.

"We must meet them," Olivia said.

"You're both welcome to join me," Fidget said.

"We can ask Basil and Dawson to see if they want to meet them," Olivia said.

"Yeah, maybe they'd want to come along," Fidget agreed, "But we'll ask just like you said."

…

Upon Basil's porch that evening, Fidget knocked on Basil's front door. Basil's landlady, Mrs. Judson opened the door. "Excuse me, Miss, but is Basil around?" Fidget asked.

"I'm afraid not," Mrs. Judson replied, "He and Dr. Dawson are solving a difficult case. What did you need him for?"

"I was wondering if he can, you know, visit my family," Fidget enunciated.

"Well, maybe I can write him a note before he and Dawson come back," Mrs. Judson offered.

"That'd be great," Fidget nodded.

"And Mr. Basil will have time to read it," Mrs. Judson went on.

"Right," Fidget concurred, "And maybe he'll see us then."

"Thank you for stopping by on this fine evening," Mrs. Judson said.

"Thank you for sparing time with us," Mr. Flaversham added.

"Bye, bye!" Fidget said as he and the Flavershams departed.

…

Once home, Mr. Flaversham announced that he, Olivia, and Fidget will see Fidget's parents the next day, so they started packing. When they were finished, they were off to bed and Fidget had pleasant dreams about his parents.

 **AN: Morph and Jim Hawkins belong to** _ **Treasure Planet**_ **and Disney.**

 **Well, not a bad start, eh? See you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Fidget, get up!" Olivia cried. She and her father noticed that Fidget had overslept.

"Our train will arrive in about thirty minutes," Mr. Flaversham warned in a foreshadowing tone. "We called your name fifteen times!"

At the sound of loud voices, the groggy bat woke up. "What time is it?"

"It's nine fifteen," Mr. Flaversham answered, "But for goodness sakes, get dressed!" He and his daughter exited Fidget's room.

Fidget jumped out of bed, quickly put his clothes on and darted out of his bedroom down the stairs.

"Here, Fidget, have a crumpet," Olivia offered.

The bat gladly picked it up when he heard this and said, "Thank you!"

…

At the train station, Olivia, Fidget, and Olivia's father waited in line. Fidget yawned and let out a sigh of discontentment. "If only I would've gotten out of bed sooner, this wouldn't have happened," he muttered.

"Don't worry, Fidget, you had your breakfast," Mr. Flaversham soothed.

"We'll see your family again in no time," Olivia assured and they marched over to pay for the tickets. "Oh, and you can take a nap once we get inside."

"9:30 AM train ride to Paris," an echoing voice blared, urging the trio to keep moving faster than they had earlier. In a heartbeat, they made it inside. "All aboard!" announced the conductor and started the engine.

The Flavershams and Fidget looked for a vacant seat. Most of them were taken and there were only a few empty seats to choose from. Just then, they found the right one and the three slid inside; even Fidget made himself comfortable and dozed off.

"Well, I hope you have a good nap," Olivia whispered and leaned over to kiss the napping bat on the cheek. Fidget propped his head on her shoulder, nuzzling and she patted and rubbed his back while he slept. "It's going to be one long ride." The mouse girl, herself, rested her head in his wings.

To Fidget, Olivia was like his little teddy bear that he can take anywhere he goes and his younger sister that he will risk his life to take care of and keep her safe out of harm's way. To Olivia, he was like her big brother and her snuggle monster–a huge one. They've been friends for about a few weeks after her and her father's abduction and the bat's sincere act of contrition. As of now, the bat and the mouse nuzzled each other in comfort and warmth.

…

By the time Olivia and Fidget awoke, it was lunchtime on the train. "Guys," Fidget began, "Not only will I see my parents, I might see other bats like me."

"You might," Mr. Flaversham nodded thoughtfully. He can tell that Fidget couldn't handle the burden of being away from his kind forever.

During their discussion, their lunch had been prepared.

"Because you can't stand the loneliness outside of your kind," Olivia said as she and her family ate lunch, "I'd hate for you to be the _last_ bat."

Hiram Flaversham patted Fidget on the head. "They're out there, lad," Olivia's father said as he now laid his hand on the bat's shoulder, "We'll find them together."

"Yeah because we came all this way," Fidget agreed, "And we can't throw it all away. We gotta keep going. We're gonna make history together." He proudly struck his chest moderately with one fist.

"We are there for you because we care for you," Olivia chimed in.

"We support bats," her father pledged, "And we guarantee that they'd be good as found."

"You're like the best family anyone can ever ask for," Fidget beamed with joy, "And the home you gave me is where I feel respected, free to go wherever I please, and hang out."

…

The train had stopped at the Flavershams' and Fidget's destination. "You have reached your destination," the conductor announced to the Flavershams and the bat, himself. The gentlemanly conductor also handed them a map that led to Paris. "Here's a map that takes you to where you need to be," he said to Fidget, "You'll find it somehow. It's closer than you think because I've known your parents."

This made Fidget's eyes and mouth open wide in amazement. "You have?"

"Yes, they told me how distraught they were to leave you to fend for yourself away from the no-good Professor Ratigan. They couldn't risk you getting caught by him, either, so they left for the train to Paris and I dropped them off to a village someplace."

Fidget's jaw dropped. The conductor knelt down before him and said, "You'll find them, son."

"Even if I have to walk or fly quite a distance," Fidget said, "Oh, and thanks for the help. Bye!" He and the Flavershams hopped off the train for an all new start for adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, I am willing to continue this story. I've gone this far, but I will keep it up just like Fidget is doing in this fic. Thanks for the review, Mouse Avenger!**

An hour later since the bat and the Flaversham mice departed from the train, Fidget held the map tightly and directed his mouse family and himself away from the strong gust of wind for their own safety. Then, they came to a very serene forest. It was a perfect time to take turns sharing the map and for Fidget to fly and possibly…gather up his thoughts along the way. _The conductor has to be right about this,_ he contemplated, _Even if I have to go miles away to find those bats, but I can't forget that I invited those who encourage and guide me through all my adventures and misadventures since I seem to like adventures and taking chances._ Fidget swooped up to take a good glimpse of the village.

"Do you see anything up there, Fidget?" Olivia called.

"Yes, Livy! A village, but I haven't the foggiest idea if I'm looking at the right one!" Fidget replied, still observing the village.

"You can fly me up there!" Olivia said.

"Sure thing!" The bat swooped down, carried her on his back, and set her on a firm tree branch next to him. He was careful not to let her fall to her death while sitting on it. Each took turns reading the map and glanced from the map to the village.

"This village looks exactly like the picture," Olivia noted.

"Let me see here," Fidget said, diplomatically examining the map and now the village. "Well, girly, you're right."

"Daddy, we found the village!" Olivia shouted from high above.

"Yippee, we can go!" Fidget yelled, waving the map, but something unexpected happened: His map was taken into a very blustery spot.

"Oh, no, Fidget! The map!" Olivia panicked, "We have to go get it!"

"We'll get it together, I promise!" Fidget promised as he set her back on his shoulders and dove right into the breezy forest.

"Stir clear the wind, Fidget!" Mr. Flaversham warned, but the bat could not hear him. What was important was to get back the map and Fidget knew he had to try, even if it meant bursting through the currents of air and getting himself blown away.

"You can fly, Fidget! You can fly!" Olivia encouraged, giving Fidget every ounce of confidence that she can give.

With every bit of courage, he and the girl came to a bush, where the map was caught. When they pulled out the map, though, it ripped in half.

"Oh, no! It's ripped!" Fidget whined.

"Don't worry, my father will fix it!" Olivia said, crawling onto his back.

Be that as may, Fidget accumulated the missing pieces of the map in his hands and handed them to her. She held them firmly as the two returned to the girl's father.

"Father, the map has been ripped when we snatched the map from the bushes," Olivia explained, "Can you fix it? Do you have tape?" She gave her father the torn map.

"Hmm…You know, I don't know if I brought any," Mr. Flaversham replied soberly.

"Oh, nice! You don't know if you brought any tape!" Fidget wooed sarcastically.

"I'll go look," Mr. Flaversham said steadily.

"Well, look fast because how will we know where we're going with a freaking torn map?!"

Flaversham was starting to lose it. All this time, he was trying to be help, but apparently, Fidget was being far too impatient, inconsiderate, and bit the hand that fed him. "You know what? I tried to help you!" Flaversham raved.

"Fidget, stop bossing and yelling at my father!" Olivia scolded, "He was trying to help you, but you pushed him too far!"

Fidget's expression began to soften. After all, Fidget felt horrible yelling at Flaversham in front of Olivia and both of the Flavershams were too nice to be yelled at. Fidget also recalled a time when he beat up Olivia's father before bringing him to Ratigan, but he had no desire to do a thing like that to Olivia. Thankfully, all those years of working for that cruel rat were over.

Olivia cried in her father's arms while the bat's eyes cast down upon the ripped map. _My parents wouldn't have wanted this,_ Fidget thought guiltily and sat down on the ground. How will he ever find his parents…on his own? Not that he would. Even if he did, it may not be successful. So, Fidget led himself to the Flavershams. He owed them an apology.

"Mr. Flaversham, I'm sorry I…uh…you know…yelled at you," Fidget apologized.

"It's alright, son," Flaversham replied.

Fidget was confused. "I'm not your son."

"Oh, I thought I'd call you my son in case your parents are no longer alive. So, in this case, that makes you my 'adopted son'."

"Oh, yeah, okay," Fidget nodded.

Olivia, herself, _nodded_ in agreement. "We can look for a place to stay for the night," she suggested.

"Alright," Fidget yawned, "Good idea because I'm getting tired."

"We _all_ are," Hiram Flaversham pointed out. So, the trio slept beside a tree and used the shredded map to keep warm.


	4. Chapter 4

Early the next morning, an elderly figure was walking through the misty woods for fresh air. It was an old woman in resemblance of a witch. She found two mice and a bat sleeping next to a tree and picked them up. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a thin, sultry voice, "I'm going to take you with me." The hag carried them all the way to her castle.

…

Fidget and the Flavershams were lying awake inside a cage the witch had locked them in, unaware of why they were put in there in the first place. _Is this a dream?_ they wondered, _Where are we?_

"Oh, guys, I'll never see my parents again," Fidget moaned in disappointment, "They're going to wonder where I am. They must be worried about me."

"Don't give up hope, Fidget," Olivia said, placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "And besides, this trip what you've been waiting for your whole life. So, we got to have faith."

"I didn't plan for it to end like this."

"No one did," Olivia said, shaking her head, "It's nobody's fault. We're not the only prisoners here. Look."

Fortunately for them, they weren't the only prisoners in the witch's lab. There were vultures that were involved in the witch's plot on killing Snow White, who ate the poison apple, which was supposed to be fatal, but luckily, it made her fall asleep until her prince charming arrived on horseback to her rescue. Next, there was Iago, the parrot and a good friend of Fidget's.

"Ack! Polly want a cracker!" Iago squawked.

At the sound of Iago's voice, Fidget stood up and gripped onto the cage bars. "Iago, is that you, buddy?"

"Oh, yes, it's me," Iago replied, his voice turning back to normal.

"How have you been doing in Agrabah?" Fidget asked.

"Life's good! I'm loving it!" Iago replied, then stopped himself, "But not when I'm in a cage like I'm in now."

"Don't we all feel that way?"

"That just makes me ANGRY!" Iago boomed, banging his head against the handle bars, kicking the cage door, and punching it. "OW!" he yelped.

"Do you know anybody who can help us?" Olivia asked.

Before Iago can reply, he whispered to his monkey friend, Abu, "Hey, Monkey, can you go outside and get the key?"

Abu saluted. "Yes, sir," he seemed to say and darted out the door on all fours.

"I think the monkey's going to help us," Olivia said.

"Because he's a pick pocketer," Iago said.

"What's a 'pick pocketer'?" Olivia inquired.

"A thief!" Iago shouted.

"Iago! Olivia was trying to be nice with just one simple question!" Fidget reprimanded, "I'm not really good with big words myself!"

Olivia crossed her arms and frowned crossly at the bird, who yelled at her. "Shame on you! Bad bird!" she admonished.

"Yes, apologize for hurting my daughter!" Flaversham scolded.

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry," Iago apologized.

"That's alright," Olivia said.

"We're still friends, Fidget, right?" Iago asked the bat.

"Yep. Buddies for life," Fidget answered.

Their fun conversation came to an abrupt stop when a strange crow landed next to the cage that Fidget and his mouse friends were standing in. The crow took a glimpse at the bat through the bars with curiosity, then in the next second, he started to poke and pry. Fidget and his friends flinched as he'd done so because it certainly didn't look like he was helping anyone get out of the cage. "Hey, cut it out, you doofus!" Fidget snapped as he punched the bird away from him, stimulating the bird to fly away.

Another noise was made, a piercing one that really made the crow flinch and fly away! It was the sound of vultures locked in the cage and waited to be let out. No one, not even Fidget can take it! "Help!" Fidget and everyone else in their cages shouted through the volume escalating shrieks the vultures made.

…

In the woodlands, the seven dwarves were out for a morning walk. Their walk was cut short at the sight of a desperate little monkey. "This creature may need our help," Doc, the lead dwarf said.

Abu tried everything he could to explain what was going on in the witch's castle, but got distracted by the witch's appearance. He gestured towards the key that was behind her back. "Behind you!" he seemed to say to the dwarves.

This made the dwarves turn around. "We'll help you, little guy," Doc promised, "Follow our lead." All of them slowly crept behind the witch and Abu quickly seized the key and they all made a break for the castle.

…

When the monkey and the dwarves got to the castle, they hid before the hag saw them. She went inside to greet her prisoners. "Oh, what have we here?" she said silkily, "I didn't think you'll wake up. I've found you before anyone else did."

"So, you're a bragger and a beauty seeker," Fidget said behind her, "You call yourself the first old lady to ever come across a bat, but everyone knows what you really are."

"And what will I be?" the witch asked, "I said I found you before anyone else did."

"Basil will be here any time now to kick your butt!" said Fidget with defiance in his voice.

"He's sharp minded and witty!" Mr. Flaversham put in.

"He will arrest anyone who kidnaps us!" Olivia added.

"So, if you think you're clever, let us out right now!" Fidget said in an authoritative tone of voice.

"But show some respect for our elders, you insolent hooligan!" the witch demanded.

"We do, but you have no respect for anyone, including innocent people!" Fidget continued boldly.

Suddenly, seven dwarves and a monkey bolted inside. Horrified, the elderly woman gasped and cringed helplessly.

"Monkey! You're back!" Iago cheered.

Abu had set the bat and mice free from bondage. Fidget let Iago out. As for the vultures, he was hesitant.

"Don't let them out!" Doc warned, "They'll eat you alive!"

The bat slowly swerved his head and _batted_ his eyes in confusion.

"Our wings are meant to take flight to freedom," the vultures tempted, "If you let us out, we'll be friends forevermore."

Fidget had done his best to hide his fear since vultures can smell it. So, he took a deep breath and unlocked the cage door and out they sprung and charged at the bat who let them out.

"Hey, kid, use this dagger!" Grumpy said.

"A what?" Fidget asked.

Grumpy threw it over, prompting Fidget to wince in terror. Somehow, Fidget managed to pick it up and to his surprise, it was exceedingly light, light enough for him to carry.

At each attack the vultures made towards the little bat, the bat swung his weapon as he still held onto it and stabbed at the birds, defending himself from their thwarts.

Eventually, the vultures gave up and attacked the old woman.

"Let's get out of here," Iago said.

"Yeah, but let's go slow," said Fidget, "Otherwise, they'll eat us next. I learned from my experience."

For once, the parrot didn't argue with him, not even if he wanted to. So, they quietly escaped the castle, including Fidget and himself, who slowly glided out the door.

…

As soon as the dwarves, mice, monkey, parrot, and the bat got out of the castle, three unexpected travelers stumbled upon them. "Hello, Fidget," Basil greeted.

"Hi, Basil," Fidget said as he ran into his arms for a hug. Olivia had also done the same.

"We read Mrs. Judson's letter concerning all of you after taking a rather difficult case that we solved and thought you'd need our help," Basil went on.

"I invited you to come along, anyway," Fidget replied as he and Olivia broke away from Basil's embrace.

"Well, it certainly doesn't have to be an invitation," Dr. Dawson pointed out.

"Right," Fidget agreed, "That makes sense." Then, he, the Flavershams, Iago, Abu, and the seven dwarves told Basil and Dawson what happened in the castle, including Fidget's heroic deeds, which appealed to Basil's and Dawson's attention. Both were alarmed, but also greatly amazed.

"You were brave," Doc complimented Fidget.

"Oh, gosh," Bashful said shyly.

"You've got spunk, kiddo," Happy chimed in.

"It's in ya," Grumpy said.

Dopey shook Fidget's hand.

"Yes," Sneezy said through gasps and began to sneeze, triggering others to tumble towards the trees.

"Sheesh! That's one big sneeze," Iago said.

"It sure was," Fidget concurred.

Sleepy yawned. "Thank goodness the queen…is dead."

Fidget yawned, too. Gee, yawns are contagious!

Without a moment's hesitation, he and his friends each went their separate ways and found places to sleep for the night. The dwarves moseyed on into their cottage. Iago and Abu slept in a hollow tree, and the rest of the crew slept underneath it. That night, Fidget slept upside down on a tree branch. The moment he drooled on Basil, Basil moved to a different spot to sleep in, although he knew Fidget wouldn't mean to do such a thing; he just moved someplace else in case the bat ever drooled on him again because he'd take offense to it no matter what. What really unfazed Basil was Fidget's snoring and he'd grown accustomed to it since. To conclude, the rest of the night was peaceful.

 **Author's note: The witch and the seven dwarves belong to** _ **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**_ **and Disney.**

 **Iago and Abu belong to** _ **Aladdin**_ **and Disney.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Basil brought out a basket of goodies just so everyone can gain enough energy to journey on foot. "Fidget Flamchum," he said.

"Flaversham!" Fidget corrected angrily.

"Whatever."

The bat punched Basil on the arm. "Geez, get my last name right." Fidget rolled his eyes. That Basil can be _so_ critical. All Fidget ever wanted was to see his family again because he cared so much about them and they missed him greatly. If only such a detective can acknowledge family matters in tough situations. This was important, indeed.

"You and your friends must've been famished," Basil said, changing the subject and rubbing his sore arm.

"What does _famished_ mean?" Fidget asked curiously.

"Well, my friend, it means to 'be hungry' or 'starving'," replied Basil, "I'm glad you asked. Oh, and curiosity killed the _bat_ , you know."

The young bat was apparently awestruck by what the mouse detective had just said. "No, I didn't know that," Fidget said, shaking his head.

"Never mind that now," Basil said, "Let's eat." Therefore, they did and they were ready.

…

Iago and Abu hovered away onto their friend, Carpet, the magic carpet to see their friends again in Agrabah, while Basil, Dawson, Toby, Fidget, and the Flavershams went their separate ways, meaning Fidget joined the Flavershams and Toby united with the mice detectives. Every step in their quest was calm. Whenever they were hungry, they took a break until they were ready to move forward.

A rainy night had fallen and it was time for Fidget and his beloved friends to spend the night. This time, inside a cave, where they searched for a comfortable spot to sleep in. Once they had, Fidget jolted at the sound of thunder and leapt into Basil's arms for protection.

Olivia, who had witnessed this, jerked at the sound, too because she was also scared of thunder, but was mostly concerned for Fidget; he really needed a hug. Basil gently patted and rubbed his back and held him like a baby. The girl rubbed Fidget's back, as well. "It's okay," Olivia said softly, "I'm scared of thunder, too."

"We're right here for you even when we're apart," Basil soothed as Fidget nuzzled his head against Basil's chest.

"You are profoundly safe and sound," Dr. Dawson assured the terrified bat.

"Whenever we're around," Mr. Flaversham finished.

Fidget chuckled and yawned.

Toby sniffed and licked the bat, making him giggle.

Noticing that Fidget cheered up, Basil set him down, allowing him to sleep soundly and covered him up with his jacket. Olivia bent down and lied down next to Fidget, covering herself. He needed a sleeping buddy to keep him company and make him feel at ease.

"I'll leave you two alone," Basil whispered as he, Dawson, and Toby found a comfortable place for themselves to sleep in.

…

Later that night, a pack of wolves prowled around inside the den, sensing something strange that was bound to be afoot. In the cave, Basil, Dawson, and Toby had awakened and alerted Fidget and the Flavershams because they also sense trouble. Right away, the wolves reminded Fidget of how he met Toby at the toy store, where he kidnapped Olivia, whom Dr. Dawson and Basil were supposed to watch and his past dislike on dogs because of how loud and scary they were. Compared to Toby, these wolves were a lot nastier and more terrifying. Everyone gasped at the sight of wolves and ran. They had to leave the den immediately.

"Just remember to fly whenever you're ready, Fidget!" Basil reminded Fidget.

"Can do!" Fidget replied. Just then, his peg leg got stuck in between two boulders. He tried to pull it out himself, but couldn't. "My peg leg! HELP!"

Olivia came by to help and pull it out, although she and the bat tumbled over to a cave wall. Basil got to them before the wolves had. "Come along, children!" he said as he grabbed hold of the mouse girl and Fidget.

The mice, dog, and bat were getting further away from the wolves and split. The Flavershams and Fidget had gone left, while Basil, Dawson, and Toby headed right. The left section of the cave had bats…like Fidget! Only they were much smaller and noisier compared to him. He screamed in horror as he tried to shoo them away. Irritated, Fidget shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OUUUT!" The bats flew out of the cave, afraid of his shout.

Slowly, Fidget started to feel guilty, knowing that he was the only bat that had ever lived in London, or was he? He almost forgot about his parents for they had lived in London, too. They raised him. They nurtured him. His mother gave birth to him. How can he forget all he'd been through with his family? Heck, he loved his family and they loved _him_!

The group of bats stopped, turned to Fidget, and apologized. As soon as he accepted their apology, he also repented, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Do you know where my family is? I'm lost. You see? My family's in a village of some sort and they've been worried sick about me. Can you take me and my friends there?"

Once _his_ apology was accepted, they led him and the Flavershams out of the cave. Out of the cave, they met up with Basil, Dawson, and Toby, who progressed out through the maze of the den. Now, it was Fidget's chance to reunite with his family. What a family reunion it will be! He and his assembly were safe from the wolves…well, at least for now…

To be continued…

 **Author's note: I'm trying to avoid being a copycat, I promise!**

 **The wolves in this story belong to** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **and Disney.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the long wait. I've handwritten chapters (including this one) in my journal and was working on other fics. Oh, and a head's up here, thanks, teamdark2741 (now known as Fidgetfan1 on Fanfiction) and Reyelene for the reviews. The wait is over! Time for Fidget's next adventure in Paris.**

A girl bat had just witnessed another bat like herself flapping his wings with a dog and a group of mice close behind him. "Mr. Bat. Mrs. Bat," she began. Her name was Stellaluna.

"Yes, Stellaluna?" Mr. Bat asked.

"I saw a bat just like us," Stellaluna replied, "Only he has a peg leg. He's…"

"That's unmistakably our son, Fidget," Mrs. Bat interrupted, "He's flying."

"He's flying?!" Mr. Bat gasped, taken aback.

"I should welcome them," Stellaluna said, "I'll be back!" As she said this, she hovered downward to welcome the visitors. "Hello, welcome to Paris. You've come to the right village. I'm Stellaluna."

"I'm Basil of Baker Street and this is my associate, Dr. Dawson," Basil said as he gestured towards his friends, "Our dog, Toby, Hiram and Olivia Flaversham, and last, but not least…Fidget, our peg legged friend."

"Hi," Fidget greeted with a wave.

"Hi." Stellaluna took a liking to this creature instantly, so she decided to take a walk with him. "I see you must've been looking for your parents," she assumed.

"Yeah, that's what I've been doing," Fidget replied, "Wait. How'd you know that?"

"Well, they are up there waiting for you and I've known them for a while."

He enjoyed his walk with someone of his kind, but couldn't help thinking something bad was bound to approach. Maybe those wolves will soon return when he least expected it.

A snarl and howl made Fidget jump.

"It's okay, Fidget," Stellaluna soothed, "Those are just wolves. They might be looking for food."

Fidget gulped. Stellaluna didn't want to worry him, so she held his hand, which made him feel safe. When everyone came inside the castle, Fidget's parents, and some other bats took a glance at the peg legged bat.

"Son," Mr. Bat breathed.

"Fidget," Mrs. Bat gasped.

"Mom. Dad," Fidget said and hugged them, "I missed you."

"We missed you, too, son," Fidget's mother said.

Stellaluna introduced their new guests to the bat's parents.

"We have no idea where you would've gone," fretted the bat's mother.

"Dear, we had to tell him to run some place safe from Professor Ratigan, remember?" Fidget's father reminded her.

This made Fidget really nervous. "Well, about that."

His parents were also worried. "Fidget, is there something you want to talk to us about?" Fidget's father asked.

"Okay, as long as you don't yell at me or punish me afterwards." Fidget used this as an afterthought. "Deal?"

His parents nodded earnestly.

"Go ahead, son," his father encouraged.

"I worked for that rat," Fidget pointed out sadly.

His parents and the other bats gasped in shock.

"I wanted nothing to do with it! He forced me to kidnap families of innocent people! If I didn't do it, I would've been eaten by his cat, Felicia! Then, the very day he didn't need me anymore, he threw me overboard into the Thames, but before I fell, I called desperately, telling him I couldn't fly and stand up for myself at the same time. I thought he cared about me, but no, he didn't."

"I worked for a villain, myself," Bartok, the albino bat said, "So, you're not the only one."

"Thanks," said Fidget.

Since Fidget's parents were so understanding and proud of their son for ditching that rat, they clapped their tension away among other satisfied bats. "Thank you for telling us, Fidget," his mother told him, "We must go to Minister Claude Frollo very shortly. He'll think of something."

"You must've been a brave boy," his father beamed proudly as he rubbed Fidget's head, "Great job standing up to that rat."

Fidget can do nothing, but smile for he was glad to get it out of the way.

"Good job, Fidget," Basil said, patting him on the shoulder.

"I would've kicked Ratigan in the keister for you," Bartok said to Fidget.

Fidget giggled at Bartok's comment.

"Was that funny?" Batty Koda, the rainforest bat asked.

Fidget nodded, still laughing.

…

"Minister Frollo, you have visitors," the Archdeacon told Frollo.

"Blasphemy!" Frollo retorted, "That's a group of unholy demons that I will send back to Hell, where they belong!"

"You don't always have to be so downright stereotypical; I'm sure they're just visiting."

"Then, I hope it shall be quick." Frollo turned to his visitors. "Welcome to my humble home," he greeted formally, "And what can I do for you today?"

"Our son has something to discuss with you," Fidget's father replied.

Fidget explained everything he did in his years of working for Ratigan and laid out his misfortunes along with it.

Claude Frollo was listening intently and at the very end of Fidget's speech, he said, "Thank you for your trouble and for respecting my hospitality of the church."

Fidget smiled warmly and boy was he glad this was over! He took a bow.

Frollo took the party upstairs, where he had kept Quasimodo. "This is where I once had Quasimodo stay in and where he had befriended a spawned gypsy witch."

"Frollo, let's not be rude to our guests!" the Archdeacon scolded. Then, he led them away from the unfriendly judge. "Don't mind him. He had killed Quasimodo's mother, who was in fact an innocent gypsy and he falsely imprisoned him." Turning to Fidget, "Just like you had been in your back story, lad, but look at what you've become now. You've come a long way since and you should be thankful for it."

Indeed, Fidget was! He'd recovered from Stockholm Syndrome and the demons of his past. "That I am," he said, "That I am." Completely overwhelmed, he stared out at the night sky. It was oh so lovely out there.

Behind him, Claude Frollo decided to take a look, too.

"No, don't freaking-" Fidget started as he turned and frowned at the man, who walked behind him.

"I'm not here to attack you, but what do you see?" Claude wanted to know.

"The night sky," Fidget replied, his expression changing.

"Ah, how fascinating," Frollo mused.

Fidget nodded, yawned, and dozed off.

"Why are you sleeping?" Frollo demanded, "I always thought bats sleep during the daytime."

"Oh, he's a different bat," Basil said, "He just has a different sleep schedule, that's all."

"I sleep during the night, too," Bartok said and his girlfriend kissed him as if she agreed with him.

"Me, too," Batty Koda saluted.

Stellaluna bent over and picked up the bat, who had fallen asleep on the floor, and caressed him. She felt him vibrating, which meant he was snoring. However, she wasn't at all offended.

Fidget's mother planted a kiss on one of Fidget's cheeks. "Goodnight, sweetie. Sweet dreams."

"Sleep tight, buddy," his father whispered.

"Hey, how about I take you to bed?" Stellaluna asked the sleeping creature.

"I think he'll like that," Olivia said brightly.

"You know what?" Me, too," Stellaluna agreed, her smile broadening. Whispering in Fidget's ear, "Well, if it's okay with you, then it's okay with us."

 **Author's note: Judge Claude Frollo and the Archdeacon belong to** _ **The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_ **and Disney. Bartok, Bartok's girlfriend, and Batty Koda belong to 20** **th** **Century Fox, except Bartok and his girlfriend also belong to Don Bluth. Stellaluna belongs to MGM studios and Janell Cannon.**

 ***Now, we all know that Fidget is NOTHING like Frollo because they don't compare, at all.**

 ***Man, Fidget felt much better giving out his speech about working for Ratigan over with! He somehow managed to get it off his chest!**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fidget loved visiting his family very much, but it was all different for him. If only his parents will return to London now that it was safe and Ratigan was confirmed gone. Fidget had also enjoyed bonding with other bats, but other times, he needed a break. So, he sat on the bench in the rain. Next, to him sat a boy mouse that reminded him so much of Olivia, Fievel Mousekewitz.

"Hi," Fievel said, deciding to start a conversation with the bat.

"Hi, kid," Fidget said, "What's your name?"

"Fievel Mousekewitz," the boy mouse replied.

"Nice to meet you, Fievel, my name is Fidget."

"What's the matter, Fidget?" Fievel inquired.

"Oh, I worked for some mean rat, Professor Ratigan in the past, who threatened to feed me to his cat, Felicia if I hadn't obeyed his orders."

"Hey, we've known some bad rats and cats, too!" Fievel said with astonishment.

"You have?" Fidget's eyes grew wide as he spoke. "Well, it looks like we have something in common." He exhaled deeply, relieved that someone understood him.

Olivia Flaversham was crying in Stellaluna's wings, sympathetic over Fidget.

"There, there, Olivia," Stellaluna cooed, "It's okay. It takes some getting used to. Who knows? Maybe he's not big on crowds."

"No, he's not," Olivia sniffed.

"Well, since you've encouraged him a few months that he's spent with you, how about you and I encourage him together?"

Olivia wiped away a tear from her eye. "Good idea, Stellaluna."

"I'll walk you over." And Stellaluna held onto the mouse girl's hand as she escorted her over to Fievel and Fidget, who were hugging one another.

"Hi!" Fievel and Fidget exclaimed in unison.

"Hi," Olivia said.

"Fievel, this is my friend, Olivia and my girlfriend, Stellaluna," Fidget said.

"Hi, Fievel," Olivia said and right away, she took an interest to him as Stellaluna had done to Fidget. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Olivia," Fievel answered in earnest, "Meet my family."

"Ah, Fievel, the rain has stopped!" Olivia gasped, awestruck.

"Oh, yeah, it has!"

"I'm so happy I can fly over the rainbow!" Fidget beamed.

"Me, too!" Stellaluna said.

For a moment, a family of five mice and their good friends, Justin, the leader of the rats of NIMH, Auntie Shrew, the shrew, a genius elderly mouse, Mr. Ages, Jenny McBride, Timothy's girlfriend, and Jeremy, the crow, happened to greet the mice and the bats in person.

"Hey, Mom, look at that bat with a peg leg!" Martin, Mrs. Brisby's oldest son said in a tone of mockery.

Fidget looked very offended, so he frowned at him.

"Martin!" Auntie Shrew reprimanded.

"Martin, shush!" Mrs. Brisby gently scolded.

She and Auntie Shrew shot Martin a stern glance that reminded him to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bat," Martin apologized.

"That's okay," Fidget replied forgivingly.

"Mommy, is that a bunny?" little Cynthia Brisby asked.

"No, that's a bat," Mrs. Brisby answered.

Cynthia raced over to the peg legged bat, grabbed his scarf, and hopped around him with tiny childlike shrills of laughter.

"Be careful, dearie," Auntie Shrew warned.

"Auntie Shrew!" Cynthia exclaimed happily to Auntie Shrew.

"Cynthia likes you," Teresa, the oldest in the Brisby family declared.

"Hi, I'm Fidget and these are my friends, Olivia, Fievel, and Stellaluna," Fidget said as he motioned his hand towards his mice and bat friends.

"I'm Teresa," Teresa said as she shook Fidget's hand.

A boy mouse and his girlfriend stepped up to him. "I'm Timothy and this is my girlfriend, Jenny McBride," Timothy said.

"Hi," said Jenny.

"You look pretty, Jenny," Olivia complimented.

"Thank you, Olivia," said Jenny, since she heard the other mouse girl's name.

"You're welcome."

Jeremy jumped before Fidget. "Hello!" he exclaimed.

Fidget gasped.

"Jeremy!" the crow's friends admonished.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Fidget uttered breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jeremy said.

Fidget breathed long and hard before he said, "It's okay."

"My name's Jeremy."

"My name is Fidget."

Jeremy's girlfriend, Mrs. Right jumped on Jeremy to kiss him.

"This is my girlfriend, Mrs. Right," he explained.

Mrs. Right laughed.

Basil, Dawson, Flaversham, Toby, and Fidget's bat family walked behind Fidget, Olivia, and the others.

"Looks like an interesting bunch," Basil observed thoughtfully.

"Hello, my name's Justin and I'm the leader of the rats," Justin said.

At this, Basil, Fidget, Dawson, Olivia, and her father gasped. They've met one rat! Now, they have to meet another?

"But it's alright," Justin assured them, "I'm a friendly rat."

"He's a gentleman," Mrs. Brisby agreed.

"Oh," Basil and his teammates sighed with relief.

"Mrs. Brisby's husband, Jonathon Brisby was the leader of the rats, who tried to drug the Fitzgibbon's cat, Dragon," Justin went on.

At the mention of "cat", Fidget gulped.

"But he failed when he got eaten. So, I had this lovely Mrs. Brisby drug him for us shortly before she heard about the death of our elderly leader, Nicodemus."

"Is Nicodemus also a rat?" Basil asked, comforting a terribly startled Fidget.

"Yes," Justin replied. Then, he explained how Nicodemus died: Jenner, the ruthless rat cut the rope that held the bricks. Next, his sword fight against Jenner when Mrs. Brisby got hurt and at long last, her courage to move her home, where she and her children live from her necklace, given by Nicodemus. "Mrs. Brisby eventually gave it to me and my troop and I returned back to Thorn Valley," Justin added, "And this is one of my members, Mr. Ages."

"Hello, everyone," said Mr. Ages, "I happen to be a genius. For instance, when Mrs. Brisby fretted over her sick son, Timothy, whom I know very well, I revealed that he had pneumonia. He could've died from it, but apparently, he recovered from it now that the Brisby's house had been moved." He didn't really like to talk as much, but he thought he'd get it out of his chest.

"Well, we may as well be on our way around Paris," Justin announced as he gathered up his teammates. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Basil and the others said as the Brisby family and the crows, the shrew, the mouse genius, and the rat trudged forward.

Suddenly, a trio of another set of travelers briefly greeted them. They were two white mice named Bernard and Bianca and their loyal rider, Orville, an albatross.

"Hello, welcome to Paris," Fidget's father said.

"What can we do for you?" Fidget's mother asked the travelers.

"Umm…nothing," Bernard replied.

"We're just looking," Bianca said, "Because my husband, Bernard and I decided to take a trip to Paris."

"This is my wife, Bianca and our rider, Orville," Bernard said as he waved his hand towards his wife and the bird.

"Nice to meet you," said Orville.

"Such a pleasure to meet you all," Bianca said, "We hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah, we best be going," said Bernard as he, Bianca, and Orville strolled on.

The bats, mice, and the dog waved goodbye.

Fievel Mousekewitz signaled his family to come over.

"Fievel, where have you been?" his mother asked worriedly.

"We were worried," his father said anxiously.

"Sorry," Fievel said, "Oh, this is Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, my baby sister, Yasha, and my older sister, Tanya, and my buddies, Tony and Tiger." Tiger was his best cat friend. "Tiger, don't scare off any of my friends, okay?" Fievel whispered and Tiger meekly nodded.

"Hi," Tiger greeted.

Fidget, Stellaluna, Olivia, Basil, Dawson, Toby, Olivia's father, and Fidget's family gasped. "It's okay, he's harmless," Fievel assured them, "He just likes meeting new people."

Everyone else sighed in relief.

Toby didn't like Tiger at first. The minute Toby laid eyes on the cat, he growled at him.

"Toby, he's a good kitty," Olivia said gently.

Toby whimpered guiltily as his way of apologizing to both the girl and Tiger.

"It's okay, buddy," Tiger told him, "Cats and dogs don't always get along."

"That old saying is true," Fievel pointed out.

Toby sniffed Tiger. "Nice doggy," Tiger giggled nervously. Then, Toby licked him, leading everyone, including Fievel into laughing fits.

Tanya looked at Fidget with pity. She can tell that he'd be afraid if she judged him.

"He'll need a hug," Fievel whispered, "He had a dark past and had been through enough."

Tanya said nothing, but she picked the bat up, squeezed him gently, and kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to grow red as he smiled. Blushing, he said tenderly, "Hi."

"Hi," Tanya said sweetly. She reminded him so much of Miss Kitty, the one he laid "gaga" eyes on, but he couldn't cheat on Stellaluna. Oh, no.

Tanya set Fidget down.

"Stellaluna, it's not what you think," Fidget promised.

"Oh, I'm not bothered," Stellaluna said, "In fact, I heard Fievel say to give you a hug and I'm single."

"Me, too," Fidget admitted, "Even though I have a thing for pretty ladies."

Stellaluna planted a kiss on his cheek to make him stop talking.

"How romantic," Tanya gushed.

"Would you mind if I-" Fievel started to ask.

His family shook their heads, which meant that Fievel was able to kiss Olivia's hand.

Basil, Dawson, and her father watched the mouse pairing.

"Young love," Dr. Dawson said thoughtfully.

"I may be single, but I wouldn't call that love," Basil pointed out tersely, "After all, they just met."

"It's common courtesy towards a lady," Flaversham enunciated.

"You're right," Basil sighed inwardly, "I guess I overexaggerated."

"Olivia, if I ever did anything to upset you, I'm-" Fievel began.

"No, Fievel, it's okay," Olivia cut him off, "Your parents gave you permission and it's part of common courtesy according to my father."

"Oh."

"Why did you come here?" Olivia asked.

"My family and I travel," replied Fievel, "Ever since we left Russia and started a new life in New York, we've been going on many adventures."

"Hey, Fievel, the reason why my friends and _I_ came here was to reunite with my family," Fidget chimed in.

"Fidget longed to see bats, so that's why we came here," said Olivia.

"I see," Fievel said, "I lost my family before, but then I got them back when they found me since I had a hard time finding them."

"Good to know," Fidget mused.

"And good thing _we_ found _him_ ," Tanya said, "After all, we were worried about him as well as he was worried about us."

"We thought we'd never see him again," said Papa Mousekewitz, "But Fievel said…"

"Never say never, Papa," Fievel finished.

"Fievel, would you like to do some more sightseeing?" Mama Mousekewitz asked.

"Yes, Mama," Fievel replied, "Well, it was nice seeing you. Hope to see you again someday."

"Bye, Fievel," the mice and bats said as the Mousekewitz family, Tony, and Tiger left.

Olivia turned to face Basil. "Basil, I hope you weren't too upset when Fievel kissed my hand, but I didn't kiss him back because I just met him."

"No, my dear, I'm not upset," Basil answered, "I overreacted when I first saw it happen, but then I realized that this is one of the typical things boys do as a way of greeting a young lady like yourself. So, there is nothing to worry about and you are a smart girl."

"Thank you, Basil."

"That boy mouse sure seemed nice."

 **Author's note: Fievel, Tony, Tiger, and Fievel's family belong to** _ **An American Tail**_ **, Universal studios, and Don Bluth.**

 **The Brisby family, Auntie Shrew, Justin, Mr. Ages, Jeremy, and Mrs. Right belong to** _ **The Secret of NIMH**_ **, MGM studios, and Don Bluth.**

 **Bernard, Bianca, and Orville are copyright to** _ **The Rescuers**_ **and Disney.**

 **I apologize if this chapter is too showy. It's just that Fidget needed someone to talk to besides his family.**

 **He was a bit difficult to keep in character in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Fidget was having a nightmare about his encounter with wolves. Next, the time he opened the vultures' cage door and wished he hadn't done it. Though they were after the witch for putting them in the cage to begin with, he thought they'd be out to get him, too. Just when he had enough, Fidget woke up before anything else happened.

Stellaluna and Olivia rushed inside his room.

"Fidget, what's the matter?" Stellaluna asked.

"You wouldn't like what you hear," trembled Fidget.

"Fidget, please," she pleaded.

"It's okay," Olivia encouraged.

"I don't know. You'll be upset with me."

"No, we won't," Stellaluna continued gently, not wanting to make things worse. "You'll feel better if you would tell us."

"Okay, when Olivia, her father, and I got captured by this evil witch, I opened the cage where the vultures were locked in. I shouldn't have done that! They were all over and they would've eaten me for sure."

"He's speaking the truth," Olivia said to Stellaluna.

"Fidget, vultures eat _dead_ animals," Stellaluna informed him.

"Oh, I must've forgot," Fidget said, feeling much better.

"What else happened?" Stellaluna inquired.

"Oh, and there were these wolves," he replied, "They were after us."

"Yes, they prowl whenever they want to; I'm sure of it." Stellaluna nodded in acceptance. "When I can't sleep, I go outside to enjoy the moonlight."

At the thought of it, Fidget smiled.

…

Beneath the purple evening sky, Fidget, Stellaluna, and Olivia sat down beside a river. Of course, Olivia had to have come along with her father's permission. Thankfully, she wasn't there to pry; she was just there to ease Fidget's pain as always.

Out of the bushes emerged three furlings, a wood mouse named Abigail, a mole named Edgar, and a hedgehog called Russell, and their friend, Michelle, a little girl badger. Her uncle, Cornelius' permission had been granted since she was with the furlings.

"Michelle, be careful, okay?" Abigail warned gently as she watched Michelle run towards the peg legged bat.

"Abby, what's this?" Michelle asked.

"That's a bat," Russell answered for her.

"Russell, she was asking me!" Abigail said defensively.

"Calm down, Abigail," Edgar said politely, "You weren't answering her right away and Russell knows of forest creatures as well as you do."

"Well, sorry, Edgar," Abigail apologized sarcastically, "It's just that little things like that upset me."

"Not everything is about you, Abigail," Edgar warned, "And besides, Michelle's watching."

"Why are you mad, Abby?" Michelle asked mournfully.

Abigail heaved a sigh of guilt. "I'm sorry, Michelle," she apologized, then turned to Russell, "And I'm sorry, Russell, for yelling at you."

"That's okay, Abigail," replied Russell.

Michelle was bouncing about as she clutched onto Fidget's scarf.

"Don't mind Michelle," Abigail said, "She just likes to explore new things as much as we do."

To Fidget, Abigail is the splitting image of his dear friend, Olivia Flaversham. "No, I don't mind it," he replied.

"I'm Abigail and these are my friends…" Abigail pointed to her best friends, "Edgar and Russell."

"Hello," Russell said.

"Hi there," Edgar greeted.

"Well, I'm Fidget and these are my friends, Olivia and Stellaluna."

Olivia and Stellaluna greeted their unexpected visitors.

"Pleasure to meet you, Abigail," Olivia said, "Edgar. Russell. Michelle."

"Hi," Michelle squeaked. Without warning, she hugged Olivia, then Stellaluna.

"Hi," Stellaluna answered kindly, "And you all look so adorable. What are you doing out here?"

"We're going out for an evening walk," Abigail replied, "Michelle's uncle and our teacher, Cornelius gave us permission to go, but we mustn't stay out too long."

"Because it's sort of past our bedtime," Edgar concluded.

"So, why are _you_ here?" Abigail asked the bats and the other mouse.

Fidget shifted his gaze from the water to the woodland mouse girl. "Oh, I couldn't sleep," he answered, "I had a nightmare, so Stellaluna brought me and Olivia here." He explained the nightmare to the furlings, especially to little Michelle.

"Sounds like a scary dream!" Michelle gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry, Michelle, that I scared you," Fidget apologized, "I don't want to scare another kid because I already scared one." That was a fact because one or two kids was enough! Did it have to be another? It was safe to say that it was unintentional.

"We're happy you told us your feelings," Abigail told him, "Whenever _I_ have a nightmare, I go out on a boat ride with my friends."

…

The furlings, bats, and Olivia were sitting on a boat as they journeyed through the creek.

"Now, about these wolves," Fidget announced mysteriously, "I'm starting to think that maybe they carry out Frollo's orders."

"And you are correct, Fidget," Stellaluna said matter-of-factly, "We should've told you before."

"Well, why didn't you?" Fidget asked with a distraught expression on his face.

"Your parents and I thought he'd still be a holy man."

"But all this time, he was keeping secrets." Fidget folded his arms.

Stellaluna nodded. "Yes, Fidget, he was. We were, too because we thought we'd give you a bad impression or you'd give _us_ one."

"Abigail!" Abigail's father cried.

"Coming, Daddy!" Abigail called as she and her friends pulled in and jumped right on shore, reuniting with their folks.

"Michelle!" Cornelius shouted for his niece.

"Cornelius!" Michelle beamed.

Now that Fidget, Stellaluna, and Olivia were alone, they, too stepped onto shore. "Fidget," Stellaluna began, "I have something I'd like to show you." With one finger, she touched the water as she, Fidget, and Olivia watched ripples surface. "Long ago, I had dreamt about you. Bartok, Batty, and Bartok's girlfriend were there, too. Together, we flew to this bar that you used to drink in."

"The Rat Trap," Fidget answered.

"That sounds about right," Stellaluna agreed.

"I don't drink, anymore, but I _do_ drink soda."

"Oh, Fidget, you're silly." Without warning, Stellaluna and Fidget kissed under the moonlight.

Olivia watched in admiration as the pairing kissed for she had found it romantic. "How romantic," she gushed thoughtfully.

After the kiss, Fidget found himself getting sleepy, so he yawned, blacked out, and was sound asleep within mere seconds.

Seeing how exhausted he was, Stellaluna bent over, picked him up, and allowed Olivia to climb on her back. Then, Stellaluna took off.

 **Author's note: Abigail, Edgar, Russell, Michelle, Cornelius, and the other** _ **Once Upon a Forest**_ **characters belong to Hanna-Barra. I've seen the movie once so far and I liked it. I've had a fuzzy feeling about throwing the characters in this story. Speaking of which, I hope I kept the furlings in character.**

 **In this chapter, Stellaluna reveals her dream about Fidget and Fidget remembers his dream about her before he is rudely awakened by Ratigan. To learn about Fidget's dream (in my prospective), read my one-shot,** _ **Goodnight Fidget and Romantic Dates**_ **.**


	9. Chapter 9

Basil awoke with a start. He had a nightmare about Fidget and Olivia being spirited away by a monster of some sort. Who is this monster? Having enough of these terrible thoughts, he climbed out of his bed to check to see if Fidget and Olivia were still sleeping in their beds. While Basil was still searching for them, he discovered that it was Stellaluna, who took them.

"It's just me, Basil," Stellaluna whispered steadily.

"Oh, I was going to say, I thought you were a criminal of some sort," Basil breathed, "So what were you doing with Olivia and Fidget at this time of night, hmm?" He knew very well that some bats can fly out at night.

"Oh, Fidget had a nightmare."

"And my father gave me permission to go out," Olivia added, "I couldn't sleep and Fidget needed company from someone he knows and trusts."

"Thank you for telling me, girls," said Basil, "Off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Basil," Olivia and Stellaluna replied as they sauntered into their rooms.

…

The next day, Fidget perched upon a balcony alone. He had until his mother came close behind. Seeing her made him gasp in pure confusion and amazement. "Shh, it's alright, Fidget, it's me," she said soothingly, "It's okay to be scared of the unknown. Your father and I discussed it. Yet, we never told you about Frollo on the first day you were here because we didn't want to upset you even more and you were chased by wolves."

"Oh," was all Fidget could utter out.

"Stellaluna talked to me and your father about your nightmare, your night out, and she told me you had a great time," Fidget's mother continued, "What's that girl mouse's name?"

"Olivia, but sometimes, I like to call her 'Livy'."

"Aww, that's a cute nickname," Fidget's mother observed. Then, she changed the subject. "Oh, Stellaluna also mentioned that Frollo still hates bats and refuses to recant."

This made Fidget blink in both shock about the fact that Frollo still detested bats and curiosity for he wanted to know the meaning of the word that was given. "What does _recant_ mean?"

"Oh, it means to change your mind about something."

Fidget nodded in understanding. Usually, it's not nice to talk about other people, but in this case, it was for a noble cause; and Frollo was up to something terribly wrong.

"If Frollo does you any harm, Stellaluna will come by and help you," Fidget's mother went on, "She's right behind us."

In the background, Stellaluna waved at the peg legged bat, which put a smile on his face.

"Be brave, son," his mother soothed, "You'll be alright." In a whisper, she spoke, "Stellaluna will be there to take care of you." With that, she hugged and kissed him before she turned to leave.

"Thanks, Mom," said Fidget, "I'll try." Sighing, he glanced at the pond he, Stellaluna, and Olivia were playing next to the night before.

At that moment, a dark figure was walking in his direction.

"Judge Claude Frollo, is that you?" Fidget asked absentmindedly as he turned to face him.

Claude Frollo let out a cold chuckle. "Yes, it is me, my pet," he answered unpleasantly.

"So, what do you have against gypsies and bats?" Fidget asked.

Frollo only strangled him. "THAT is none of YOUR concern!" he replied hotly.

"Oh, it is!" Fidget yelled back bravely, despite being strangled, "You think both bats like me and gypsies like Esmeralda are evil, but they're not!" He punched Frollo's clenched fist and plopped down. He fought to catch his breath and recover from being strangled by coughing and breathing in perspiration.

"Oh, and the only way I'll ever cleanse your unholy thoughts is by favoring me," Frollo said, changing the subject.

This sent chills to Fidget's spine like locusts. When he finally recovered, he retorted, " _Me_ , favoring _you_? Are you nuts?! No! I've dealt with enough people like Ratigan and I don't want to deal with another one!"

At his refusal, Frollo yelled, "How dare you defy ME, you incompetent creature! You're just as stubborn and possessive as that gypsy witch! If you don't learn to cooperate with me, you shall burn at the stake!"

Fidget's rage blazed like hellfire as he heaved himself off the ground. "Oh, from what I heard, she was trying to keep the peace for not only other gypsies, but for people like Quasimodo, who you imprisoned for no reason! You've lied to them and your henchman this whole time! You think you're trying to protect Paris from treason, yet you act as if you _own_ Paris! And I know something else: You kept those wolves as pets and had them track us down on the first night I came here! I'd rather _protect_ my family and friends than to _ever_ join you!" When Fidget was finished, he took deep breaths.

"Very well," Frollo said as he pulled out his dagger and tried to stab the bat, but since Stellaluna learned what was going on, she lunged herself at the judge, saving Fidget from being stabbed.

"Fidget, can you fly?" she asked.

"Yes!" Fidget said and ascended over the stairs.

With Frollo defeated, Stellaluna tore down after Fidget and together, they found Basil, Dawson, Toby, Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, and Fidget's parents.

"She rescued me just like you said," Fidget said to his mother, catching his breath.

"Dear…" Fidget's father started to say to his wife.

"I talked to Fidget earlier," Fidget's mother interrupted, "I told him that if he had any trouble with Frollo, Stellaluna will help him."

"Oh," her husband nodded in recognition. Next, he turned to Fidget. "Fidget, we're very sorry we haven't told you sooner about Frollo."

"That's okay, Dad," replied Fidget, "I feel better now that you, Mom, and Stellaluna told me." Relieved, he hugged both of his parents.

"What a lovely reunion, Mr. Flapchap," Basil complimented.

"FLAVERSHAM!" Fidget, Mr. Flaversham, Olivia, and Dr. Dawson corrected with anger.

This time, Basil looked shocked, but quiet because he now knew that Frollo will be after them any second.

Stellaluna laid her hand on Fidget's shoulder and said, "Fidget, it's time we rescue the other bats."

Fidget said nothing, but nodded rapidly for he was ready to go see the other bats that had been confined.

 **Author's note: Well, it's about time Fidget stood up to that judge, who has no business with bats and gypsies! Atta boy, Fidget! Good girl, Stellaluna for rescuing him! There's no stopping you love bats from saving other bats!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry if I made this chapter longer than I wanted it to be, but please do enjoy this final chapter.**

In the cathedral, Toby was sniffing around to find the key.

"Didn't I tell you that Toby is an excellent tracker?" Basil inquired Fidget's parents.

"No, you haven't, Basil," Mr. Bat said and to Fidget and Stellaluna, he added, "Fidget, I'm proud of you for being so brave enough to stand up to that wicked man. Oh, and thank you, Stellaluna for helping Fidget."

"Well, it was my pleasure," Stellaluna told him.

"I knew you could," Fidget said. With gratitude, he fiercely embraced her.

"Alright," Stellaluna said, brushing herself off, "Save that _after_ we save the other bats such as Batty, Bartok, and Bartok's girlfriend, then my family." Then, she led the way along with corridor. "Now, let's find those bats before Frollo does."

Suddenly, Abigail, Russell, Edgar, and Michelle followed them because they wanted to help.

Basil gasped at the sight of the young gang of furlings with suspicion. "What are you doing here?" he asked skeptically, "Don't you have parents?"

"Yes," Abigail was the first to reply, "We had our parents' and Cornelius' permission to go and one day, Michelle's parents died of the toxic smell, so Cornelius, her uncle and our teacher sent us out on our own to get her medicine."

"And?" Basil was getting interested.

"Fidget explained his nightmare to us last night," Abigail concluded.

"And it was scary!" Michelle blurted out.

"Shh," Basil hissed, "Yes, Stellaluna did tell me that last night, but let's hurry and get the key before Frollo does." The furlings followed the mouse detective and his other followers.

When Basil caught sight of the Archdeacon, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me, chap?"

"Well, hello," the Archdeacon spoke, "What can I do for you?"

"Do you have a key to unlock the cages of the ba-"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," the Archdeacon replied matter-of-factly as he pulled out his keys from his pocket and Basil gently grabbed them.

"Thank you," Basil said.

"The bats are located inside the chamber inside the cathedral."

"Oh, thank you."

"My Pleasure." The Archdeacon pointed towards the chamber on the left. "This way to the chamber."

Turning to his friends, Basil said, "Well, troops, let's get a move on." His troop promenaded after him towards the chamber. Fidget was the first to unlock the cages of Bartok, Bartok's girlfriend, and Batty Koda. Stellaluna was the second to open the cage doors of her family since Fidget gave her the key. All the bats were free!

After the bats were set free, Fidget's ears twitched at the growl of a wolf pack he and the others bumped into. _How did they get out?!_ he wondered in a panic.

"Basil!" Dawson shouted, desperate as Fidget.

Without a moment's hesitation, everyone left the chamber.

Once outside, they panted to catch their breath.

"I think..." Fidget panted, "…we lost them. If they do come back…I'll be tired of running…and hiding…"

"So would _I_!" Judge Claude Frollo boomed slyly.

Everyone, including Fidget let out a gasp of horror.

"Oh, I thought you love bats will never give up," Frollo continued, smirking at Fidget and Stellaluna.

"Excuse us, but we were just trying to catch our breaths," Basil responded for Fidget, who was still breathing heavily.

"We can't live without oxygen," Dr. Dawson agreed, rubbing one of his hips.

"Yeah, you don't know who you're dealing with!" Fidget fumed.

Furious, Claude Frollo grabbed him by the ears and threatened, "Stay here or this bat burns!" As he had spoken these words, he tied him to a wooden post.

Abigail was deep in thought. "I know what I can do!"

"And what is that, my dear?" Basil asked in amazement.

"You'll see," she answered. She reminded him very much of Olivia, whom he had grown to love.

Basil smiled at Abigail with encouragement.

"Now, little monster. See where this had brought you?" Frollo said in a delighted, dark manner, "The only way I'll bring you out of this is you either choose me or the fire." He drew the fire torch closer to Fidget's face.

This made Fidget's stomach churn, but that didn't stop the bat from remaining confident, so he spat in Frollo's face. Frollo glared sharply at him as Fidget frowned back. "Just like that treacherous gypsy girl! I hereby declare that you will be sent back to Hell where you belong!" With his torch lit up, Frollo set fire to the straw and sticks below the tied bat.

Fidget watched in horror as he'd done so and coughed and coughed. "I'm too young to die!" Fidget shrieked.

"Fidget!" Stellaluna shouted.

"No!" Olivia yelled.

All of a sudden, Abigail jumped up on Frollo's head, covered it with a hood, and leapt down onto the platform to rescue Fidget. By doing so, she cut the rope the rope with a piece of glass.

"Thank you," Fidget said wearily.

The wood mouse cautiously picked up the injured bat before he fell to the ground.

"Woo hoo!" Edgar wooed.

"Alright, Abigail!" Russell cheered.

"Yay, Abby!" Michelle applauded.

"Fidget, I brought you some water!" Basil called as he brought him a jug of water, allowing him to sip.

"Basil?" Fidget uttered out weakly, his vision blurry as he opened his eyes.

"Fidget." Basil's eyes widened in shock.

"He lives!" Frollo hissed as he removed his hood.

"Fidget, the wolves!" Fidget's mother cried.

Fidget rubbed his eyes.

"Here, Fidget, use this torch!" Basil said as he passed the torch to him.

With his strength renewed, Fidget shook the lit torch, motioning away the wolves.

Frightened, they took off running, never to be seen again.

This made Frollo so furious that he limped towards Fidget and his friends. "You dark winged creature, I can't believe you never wanted to join me!"

"What? It was all for a good cause!" Fidget shot back.

Just as Frollo was about to behead Stellaluna with his sword, Fidget charged up to the judge and bit his arm. Frollo hollered angrily as he let his sword drop, while Stellaluna evaded the approaching weapon.

Above the cathedral, three gargoyles: Hugo, Laverne, and Victor warned, "Move away from the fiery pit!" And the trio poured down the molten copper down to Frollo's depth. Everybody fled in terror, especially Frollo, who was trying in vain to escape the oozing liquid as piercing screams spouted out of his mouth. He was too late. It was all over for him. He was surrounded by swarming bats, who drifted overhead of him.

"Take that, you stupid judge!" Fidget shouted.

"Yeah, take that and that!" Batty Koda agreed with his hands turned into fists, making imaginary punches.

"There, that'll teach you, Mister!" Bartok said daringly.

Bartok's girlfriend kissed him on the cheek. Then, both albino bats kissed. "Oh, Bartok, you brave thing," she cooed.

Stellaluna kissed Fidget on the cheek. "My hero."

Olivia kissed the other. " _Our_ hero," she corrected her.

"You're so adorable," Stellaluna complimented Olivia and the girl bat draped her over her shoulders for a piggy back ride.

At random, Fievel approached and revisited the bat he'd met the day before. "Hi, Fidget."

"Well, hi, Fievel," Fidget responded, "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again," Stellaluna concurred.

"I hope to see you again soon," Fievel said, "I gotta go eat supper. Bye!" He hightailed back to his family.

"Hey, new kids!" Hugo, the chubby gargoyle called.

"Come up here!" Laverne, the old female gargoyle shouted, "It's safe now!"

No one was in trouble; the gargoyles were just praising the heroes. The heroes stepped up the stairs, face to face with the talking gargoyles.

"There you are," Laverne greeted warmly as they approached, "We were just here to congratulate you for what you've done to Frollo."

"For he was an unholy man filled with lies, lust, hatred, vice, and sin," Victor noted.

The furlings, mouse detectives, the Flavershams, bats, and the dog were pleased to hear these messages. The guests introduced themselves to the friendly gargoyles and the gargoyles gave them their names.

"Quasimodo is out of town today with his wife, Madellaine, Phoebus, Djali, Zephyr, and Esmerelda," Laverne pointed out.

"It's always good to go out to explore the world around you as we pointed out to Quasimodo," said Victor.

"It'd be nice if we all go," Hugo sulked.

"Oh, Hugo, you complain too much," Laverne said dismissively.

"You're quite the complainer," Victor agreed.

Laverne bounded towards the newcomers. "I apologize for the little conflict, but Hugo can be an agitated complainer at times," she said apologetically.

Hugo let out a sigh of reluctance on staying put.

"It's quite alright," Basil said.

"Abigail!" Abigail's father called.

"I'm coming, Daddy!" Abigail called back.

"Edgar!" Edgar's mother sounded off.

"Coming, Mother!" Edgar replied.

"Russell!" Russell's mother hollered.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Russell cried and the furlings had gone home.

The gargoyles and their remaining guests bonded for hours until that night, they and the furlings, the furling folk, Bernard, Bianca, and Orville came to visit Stellaluna's bat family.

"Mother, this is my new bat friend, Fidget," Stellaluna said to her mother, "He kind of gets nervous when he's around new people like he was before on his first days in Paris."

Her mother knew Bartok, his girlfriend, and Batty Koda for a while, but never had she encountered a peg legged bat! But seeing his smile, her heart melted.

"Hi," Fidget greeted.

"Hello," Stellaluna's mother said, "You must be Fidget."

"Yup, that's me," said Fidget, "Meet my parents."

Stellaluna's mother mingled with the pirate-looking bat's parents.

"Fidget, here are some friends I invited over," Stellaluna told Fidget. She gestured towards three birds. "Meet Pip, Flap, and Flitter."

Not only had Fidget gotten to know these birds, so had his friends. Even the furlings and their guardians enjoyed their company.

The peg legged bat and his friends spent one more night in Paris and on that night, Fidget had sweet dreams.

…

At noon, it was about time to leave.

"Well, buddy, it was nice meeting you," Batty Koda said as he hugged Fidget. "I hope to see you again."

"Thanks, Batty," Fidget fawned.

"Fidget, you were a brave bat yesterday," Bartok said.

"Thanks, and good luck with your girlfriend," Fidget said and hugged the trio of bats.

"He likes to hug people," Olivia giggled.

"Are you staying here, Batty?" Basil asked.

"No, I'm going back to the rain forest," Batty Koda replied.

"As for me and my girlfriend," Bartok announced, "We're going to pay a visit with Anastasia here, in Paris."

Basil nodded in keen interest.

The three bats were off, while the mouse detectives, the Flavershams, and Toby left on foot with Fidget, Stellaluna, and their bat families floating high above them.

…

Everyone spent the night in the forest like they had when their trip first began. Fidget stared up at the bright full moon with Stellaluna. Basil awoke to find the two and climbed up on a tree branch. "Fidget, dear boy, you've put on quite an act against that treacherous Judge Claude Frollo."

"That I did, Mr. Basil," replied Fidget, "Thanks."

"That you have, Mr. Flamchump."

Fidget could only shake his head with a grin wildly.

Stellaluna giggled. "You got used to it. I'll see you in my dreams, but I'll see you again in your hometown, I promise."

"Thank you, Stellaluna. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my friend," Stellaluna said as Fidget flew down the tree and he slept next to Olivia.

…

The next morning, they took the train all the way to London.

As Stellaluna promised, she visited the bat for they are now neighbors.

Fidget's parents rented a new house in London, so that Fidget can visit them whenever he pleased and better yet, they never had to worry about Ratigan ever again.

The End

 **Author's note: You better believe it, I finally finished this story!**

 **Fidget kicked some Frollo butt yet again!**

 **This chapter was difficult to come up with, but it was fun either way!**


	11. The Last Bat: Cast

_The Last Bat_ Fanfic Cast

...

Fidget, the Bat ( _The Great Mouse Detective_ )

Olivia Flaversham ( _The Great Mouse Detective_ )

Hiram Flaversham ( _The Great Mouse Detective_ )

Stellaluna

Bartok ( _Anastasia_ )

Batty Koda ( _Ferngully: The Last Rainforest_ )

Fidget's Parents

Basil of Baker Street ( _The Great Mouse Detective_ )

Dr. Dawson ( _The Great Mouse Detective_ )

Toby ( _The Great Mouse Detective_ )

Wolves ( _Beauty and the Beast_ )

Judge Claude Frollo ( _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ )

Morph ( _Treasure Planet_ )

Jim Hawkins ( _Treasure Planet_ )

Evil Queen (in her witch form) ( _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ )

7 Dwarfs ( _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ )

Iago ( _Aladdin_ )

Abu ( _Aladdin_ )

…

Extra characters, who make a short appearance:

The Mousekewitz family along with Tony and Tiger from _An American Tail_

Mrs. Brisby and her family with Auntie Shrew, Jeremy, and Justin from _The Secret of NIHM_

Bernard, Bianca, and Orville from _The Rescuers_

The furlings, including Michelle from _Once Upon a Forest_

Hugo, Laverne, and Victor from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

…

Based on the book and movie… _The Last Unicorn_

…

A shout out to Reyelene for helping me develop this cast of characters. Another shout out to a friend I spoke to most recently, The Mouse Avenger, who had been anticipating this story for a long time. Thank you, girls and teamdark2741 (also known as Fidgetfan1) for the reviews that inspire me to finish this fic. If it weren't for those helpful reviews, I wouldn't have gotten it done.


End file.
